Remember: September 11, 2001
by Pandy0615
Summary: The day that changed America. The day 3,000 lives were taken. The day America was under attack and in shock. The day the world was frozen. 11 years ago, the Twin Towers fell. One-Shot and about 9/11


**AN: Hi everyone. Just to let my readers waiting for other stories, I'm currently working on them, so don't fret! This is a one-shot for the day of September 11, 2001. I don't remember this event as well as some of you might since I was still really young, but I hope this story conveys the mood. This will mostly be told from the mentors since most of the team wasn't even in school yet. Anyways, enjoy… you know what I mean…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Oh, and I had to look up the ages and I found out that Black Canary wasn't really a hero yet because she would have been 15 or 16 according to Earth-16 in 2001… And I had no idea on when some of the other heroes came out like the Hawks or Green Lanterns, so I just said they were there.**

* * *

**Eleven years ago**

Bruce Wayne sat in the meeting room to listen about how the company was doing and whatnot. Everything changed when the door flew open and the secretary usually down on the bottom floor started talking at a rate Barry would be proud of. One of his top advisors went over and calmed the secretary down enough so she could finally talk slowly but out of breath.

"T-Turn on the TV, channel nine. T-The Twin Towers. T-The North Tower was hit."

That was all that the secretary needed to say before Bruce immediately turned the TV on. He saw smoke and flames pouring out of the North Tower. The time read 8:50, 4 minutes since the Tower was hit by Flight 11. Some people put it off as a terrible accident, but Bruce felt that something was seriously wrong.

The biggest shock didn't come until the South Tower was hit at 9:03 by Flight 175. Even though he was Batman, the world's greatest detective and hero, he couldn't help but just stare at the screen in total and utter shock. His fists curled up in pure rage, but just like when his parents bleed to death in front of his eyes; he couldn't do anything but watch and hope for the best.

* * *

Barry Allen stood in the police station, paralyzed with shock and rage. After a quick call to Iris and making sure she was safe at the news station in Central City, he just stood there with the other scientists and police on duty. No one I had ever though that something like this would happen. He saw the North Tower on fire and prayed that it was only an accident, but not really believing himself. After watching the news for a few minutes and seeing the South Tower hit, Barry rushed out of the station and made a beeline to the nearest Zeta-Beam. Once he arrived in New York City, he couldn't help but freeze when he was the smoke in the sky. The time read 9:13, only 10 minutes after the South Tower was hit, but unbeknown to him it was also a mere 46 minutes before the South Tower collapsed.

* * *

Oliver Queen sat in his office chair staring at the TV screen with horror. The time was 9:38, and the news station had switched to the Pentagon, where another hijacked plane had struck just a minute ago, killing even more people. The station soon switched back to the now unstable Twin Towers at 9:45. Ollie saw several heroes including Wonder Woman, Flash, both Green Lanterns, Red Tornado, and the Hawks. Martian Manhunter was present, but he was unable to go rescue people due to the fire. The clock was nearing 10 AM.

* * *

Clark Kent stood in the break room around the small TV along with a bunch of other employees from the Daily Planet Newspaper. For once, his boss wasn't yelling at everyone to get to the site of the story because everyone was too shocked to move. As much as Clark wanted to go and help as Superman, he wasn't getting out of the room any time soon, especially with Lois Lane having a death grip on his arm. All he could do is watch as the clock hit 9:58. Only a minute later did the South Tower collapse. Some people in the room started screaming while Clark stared in horror. He had no idea if the heroes had made it out in time, or how many innocent lives were taken in that building. Lois started crying into his sleeve and he put an arm around her to comfort her somewhat, but felt completely numb.

* * *

Dinah stared in disbelief at the TV in her classroom. Several tears had escaped and made streaks down her face. The time was 10:03 AM, and the South Tower had just collapsed. Just then, there was a bunch of people talking in the background on the news station. The one reporter looked at the camera with a sad, serious expression.

"This just in. Another hijacked plane, Flight 93, has just crashed in a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania. We will have more information soon."

Dinah couldn't believe her ears. In the last hour and thirty minutes, four planes crashed and caused the death of too many people. She sat there, wiping off her tears when they came, until another report came onto the TV at 10:15 AM.

"Breaking news. The E Ring of the Pentagon has collapsed from Flight 77's crash 38 minutes ago. Another update is from Flight 93 that crashed in Pennsylvania only 12 minutes ago. There is barely anything left of the crash except for a huge crater with metal chunks of the plane scattered around. The chance of someone surviving is extremely doubtful."

Most of the kids in the room had at least tears in their eyes and complete shock written on their faces. No one in the building, or even the world could comprehend what was happening at that moment.

* * *

The heroes, covered head to toe in debris, helped the last people they got out of the South Tower. They started working on the North Tower by the time it was 10:16. Already exhausted, the heroes didn't have long until the all too familiar sound of bending metal was heard. Grabbing more people and protecting others, the North Tower collapsed at 10:28. Once the rubble started settling, the heroes started bringing out the rest of the people they saved and helped rescue teams look for survivors.

* * *

**Present Day**

All heroes stood in front of Ground Zero for the memorial of September 11, 2001. The day that changed America. Later they would head to Flight 93's memorial in Pennsylvania, and finally the memorial by the Pentagon. Nearly 3,000 people had perished that day, and the towers only took about 12 seconds to fall.

* * *

**9/11 Timeline, 102 minutes that Changed America**

8:46 Flight 11 hits North Tower

9:03 Flight 175 hits South Tower

9:37 Flight 77 crashes into the Pentagon

9:59 South Tower Collapses

10:03 Flight 93 crashes in Shanksville, Pennsylvania

10:15 Pentagon E Ring collapses

10:28 North Tower Collapses


End file.
